


Ophidian

by seasalticecream32



Series: Merlin Modern Magic AUs [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalticecream32/pseuds/seasalticecream32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: My best friend got turned into a frog snake. Now I’m being the best wingwoman ever by carrying them around to bars and getting hot people to kiss them in hopes of hooking them up with their true love AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ophidian

Vivian tapped her foot.

They'd been to twelve bars. She hadn't even had one drink yet, and she was starting to get annoyed.

“Hey, Miss look, you're pretty and all, but we really don't allow… urm… pets? In the bar.” A gruff man leaned over on his elbows. “I'm going to have to ask you to leave.”

Vivian smiled, her pink lipgloss catching the harsh orange glow of the barlights. “Listen. Did you know that this block has the most bars on it out of any block in this tiny little smudge of a country? And do you know who owns… Well, I'd say your bar, but really, all these bars… All this block?” She fluttered her lashes, her white eyeshadow glittering.

“Um… Your dad or something?” The man looked to the side for support, but all the other waiters and staff had backed away when they saw her enter.

“No, not my _dad_ or something. Are you serious?” She sneered and stomped her foot, Morgana curling around her shoulders comfortingly. The motion made the bartender pale to a sick, splotchy white. “I own them, asshole. Now sit down and make me something non-alcoholic and sugary.”

The man did as he was told. Vivian threw him a biting smirk and turned back towards the rest of the bar's patrons. They gave her a wide berth after her show. She rolled her eyes and shared a withering look with Morgana. “The things I do for you, love.”

Vivian stood on a barstool, one of the waiters gasping and stammering at her, and cleared her throat as loudly as she could. “Hello, gentlemen and ladies of the bar. Mostly ladies. I have a proposition for you. Anyone who is willing to kiss my lovely snake here will get free drinks for the night!”

The promise of alcohol was all it took.

She was swarmed before she even properly sat back down. A couple of hands reached out to grab Morgana, but Vivian snarled her nose. “Watch it! I said kiss, not fondle. Kiss her gently, right on the top of the head.”

Vivian watched lips, dozens of them, press against Morgana's shimmery green head, her wide and beady yellow eyes impossibly miffed. She downed three different drinks, rainbow colored and sweet enough to rot her teeth, before she stood and headed off to the rest room.

Morgana curled around her arm, hissing out her complaints as Vivian washed her hands. “This is the most ridiculous curse. Why do they even care?”

Morgana just hissed loudly again.

“I'm sorry, love. We'll try again. I don't think I can drink any more of that junk though. My teeth are going to fall out.”

Morgana bumped her head against Vivian's arm, hissed a few more times, and then slithered over her shoulders.

They headed back into the foray, weaving their way through increasingly drunken people. Vivian looked for anyone else willing to kiss Morgana. Some people tried to come back around and ask Vivian for her number, but she waved them away. She wasn't remotely interested.

“This place was a bust.” Vivian slid her glass across the bar counter and laid down a check written out for enough to cover the tab. She glared at the bartender. “Don't think I'll do this often. Have fun with the mess and don't make ridiculous assumptions again, asshole.” The bartender went pale again, but took the check. She rolled her eyes and left a large tip.

Her heels clacked the entire way out of the bar, but she was too tired to care. A twelve bar bar-crawl was tiring, and she wasn't even drunk.

“Do you want to try again tomorrow?” Vivian bit her lip, an unexpected knot rising in her throat. She missed hearing Morgana's voice, seeing the blue of Morgana's eyes, feeling the smooth pale skin of Morgana's hand in hers.

Morgana's head hung low, her body unnaturally still. Her head twitched to either side, a forlorn no if Vivian ever saw one. Vivian rubbed at an ache in her chest. “You know, it's not fair that they did this to you. Whenever we have you normal again, we'll go chase them down and curse them back.”

Morgana didn't respond. She didn't even lift her head from Vivian's shoulder.

Vivian sighed and shrugged Morgana off, cupping the upper half of Morgana's lithe body in her hands. She rubbed her cheek against Morgana's jaw, frowning at the cool feel of scales against her skin. She leaned over and placed a sticky lipgloss kiss on the top of Morgana's head.

There was a pop and a clatter, like glass breaking against the sidewalk.

Morgana sat, clutching a green silk blanket around her shoulders. “That took way too long to be even remotely funny.”

Vivian grinned. “So I _am_ your true love. You know, I thought I must be, to put up with all those drunken idiots for you.”

“You could have kissed me sooner, you know.” Morgana stood, and they ducked into an off street. “I might have stopped being cursed in your bedroom instead of the middle of the street.”

The rest of this block would be busy, but Morgan's silk blanket was what the curse deemed appropriate for her return.

They wrapped it around her like a dress, and Vivian pinned it with hair pins and a quick tie-off thread from her emergency repair kit. “If we hurry, I can have you up and in my room before the hours out,” Vivian said through the pins in her mouth.

“What do you think we're going to do there?” Morgana was already grinning.

“Well, if it's all the same to you, I've got a wicked tongue and a lot of catching up to do.” Vivian wiggled her eyebrows. “I've only been writing poetry about your breasts and other assets since I was a junior in high school.”

“I would like to read those some time.” Morgana sped up as someone hooted behind her. She fixed Vivian with a heated stare. “I've got some poetry of my own to share, but mine's a bit more physical.”

“Don't tell me you've been pining since high school too?” Vivian stopped walking, her smile faltering. “We didn't waste that much time, did we?”

“Oh no, not that much. Only since about… A year? Two years ago? Thought you'd moved on. It's all good, though.” Morgana chuckled. “When we get done, we're going to think up a good counter-curse for Arthur and Merlin. I think Merlin forgot he was dealing with a Queen of Magic.”

“Well, we'll catch up, and then remind him who he's working with.”

***

A couple of weeks later, Merlin and Arthur showed up with bright red cheeks. Arthur still had donkey ears, but Merlin insisted he was working on it.

Morgana laughed a lot, and kissed Vivian twice for victory.


End file.
